Us
by psychedelicsilhouettes
Summary: {Trevor x Grace oneshot. Fluff and humour.} Domestic life couldn't be sweeter for the two of them, but every family unit has their little arguments... Conflict happens regarding their newborn daughter's surname: just how are they going to resolve this one? Contains hospitals, babies and plenty of Trace sweetness.


After sixteen hours, twenty-nine minutes and three seconds in the delivery room, their baby was born. Blood had been shed and more than a few tears had been cried... but she was here now. _And completely worth the wait_, the parents had silently decided from the moment they saw her. Short, dark hair framed her small head. Beneath tightly-closed eyelids were deep brown eyes, which only opened when loud noises were heard. Several nurses had entered the room, each telling the couple how much she looked like her dad. She was so, so beautiful, and all theirs! They couldn't be happier.

"She has your nose. And the cheekbones, look..." Trevor told his girlfriend. Grace couldn't help the small grin on her lips when she watched him cradle the fragile child. Holding the baby came naturally to him - probably since he'd been reading book after book on parenthood. _It's sweet how dedicated he is to being a dad_. Grace thought. _To a fresh start._ He lowered their sleeping daughter into her arms - the couple shared a tender gaze, before the moment went interrupted by the teen standing behind them. (Funnily enough, that wasn't the first 'moment' he'd interrupted... _note to self: invest in a 'do not disturb' sign._)

"Its face is all scrunched up." Dylan commented. If anything, he was pretty much neutral about getting a half-sister: they'd been treating the whole pregnancy - and even now, while they rocked the kid - like it was the birth of baby Jesus. He'd only been living with his dad for a few months, and he was already replacing him with a newborn who looked identical to a shriveled prune. Neutral? Who was he kidding? Dylan was jealous. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, as obvious at it was; his pride came before anyone knowing how he felt.

"Yeah, they normally are." Esther replied to him, then faced the new parents. "So go on then: what're you naming baby Royle?" Trevor immediately opened his mouth to answer. Seven months into the pregnancy, the two decided on the perfect name for their daughter. Grace wanted something unique while Trevor preferred something pretty, something feminine. (Despite her constant defences of the name, Grace's suggestion of 'Hermione' went completely untouched... for obvious reasons...) It had taken an hour's worth of searching and small arguments but soon enough, they discovered a name that was perfect for them.

"Actually, Esther, our little girl's a Black." Grace corrected the surrogate. She thought the surname would be obvious, but apparently not. Trevor just blinked in confusion, barely stuttering out a "What?"

"Babe, we talked about this!" She reminded him. Dylan scoffed.

"If by 'talked' you mean you shrieked at him for 10 minutes, then yes-" he began to say.

"Not now, Dylan!" Grace whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake the baby. She turned to Trevor, her peaceful expression leaving in place of an angry glare. "Oh, I remember now. You were too focused on some _lizard_ program to listen to a single word I was saying!" At this point, Esther had to disguise her laughter as loud coughs - and failed miserably. Dylan simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Chameleons. They were _chameleons._ And our daughter is a Royle." he stated.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to keep Dad's memory alive!" The blonde's voice rose. Silence fell in the small hospital room. Dylan let out a low whistle, while Esther just looked between the two of them. Afraid the still-sleeping baby was going to wake up, Grace kissed their child's head and resumed rocking her slowly. Right now, this baby was their priority; any stupid arguments about surnames could wait. She then gave the baby to Esther, since the teen hadn't spent much time with her yet, and walked over to Trevor.

"You're gonna make me do this now, aren't you?" Trevor sighed.

"Do what?" a confused Grace asked. This did not sound good. Dylan sat there with a smirk on his face, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Trevor had told him of his plans the day before Esther gave birth. _Well, this should be interesting._

"I was gonna wait until everyone came home, but if you're gonna be difficult..." He pulled a tiny black box from the pocket of his jeans. Esther's eyes widened as she finally realised what was going on. Trevor dropped down to one knee, opening the ring box. "We'll sort this: she can take her mum and dad's last name. Grace Black, you're the mother of my child and the woman of my dreams. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Esther struggled to contain a squeal, while the emo rolled his eyes to the ceiling. For someone normally loud as a car alarm, Grace had been reduced to shocked silence - a rare occasion.

"Weelll?!" Esther asked, anticipating her friend's response.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will." Grace's face broke into a huge smile. Trevor placed the ring on her finger and promptly got up, so she pulled him into a kiss.

"Won't somebody please think of the children?" Dylan said in his normal monotone, keeping his eyes away from the two of them: she now had both arms wrapped around his shoulders while his hands rested on her waist, the kiss progressively getting deeper. After what felt like a century, the couple finally pulled apart for oxygen. They both murmured something to eachother (a small nod could be seen, like they were agreeing on something) before they both turned to face Esther.

"And to answer your question," Grace announced, "we're naming her Maia. Maia Clare Royle." Trevor looked from his fiancée to his daughter, still resting in Esther's arms. His future wife, his son and his little lady. The ones he'd kill for, the ones he'd die for. They were his life now, no doubt about it. And while he wouldn't admit it out loud, he wouldn't have it any other way. This was them.


End file.
